Moonlight
by LullabyForDead
Summary: Roman, a lone wolf, comes across something, someone that is not from his world.
1. Chapter 1

The stars shined in night sky. The moon casted her glow in the dark forest. Many of the creatures that lived here were fast asleep. The cold season of winter was upon them. They would awaken when the next spring came.

The sound of hooves could be heard. An elk was trying to run for it's life, trying to get away from the dark shadow that followed closely behind it.

The elk was old, and one of it's legs was wounded. It couldn't get away fast enough. A large mass of black fur leapt onto it's back, sinking it's teeth into the elk's shoulder.

The elk struggled to get the ferocious creature off. The creature wrapped it's paws around the elk's neck, and snapped it. The elk fell down dead in the snow, with the creature still on top it.

The creature stood up on it's hind legs, howling. This strange, ferocious, growling beast was what humans would tell stories about. Telling their children that if they weren't good, this beast would come and take them away.

This beast was a wolf. It's body covered in black fur, huge, sharp fangs that were soaked with blood, and grey eyes that could see very well into the dead of night.

The wolf howled at the full moon, snowflakes falling onto it's black fur. It had killed it's prey. It would be able to eat now.

After it was finished howling, the wolf's body began to change. The wolf was soon replaced by a man, who looked to be about 6 foot, 3 inches tall. Tan skin, a black mane of hair, and tattoo that covered his right arm, and chest.

This man's name was Roman Reigns. He was a Samoan werewolf. He used to be part of a pack, until some humans came along and ambushed them. They would hunt wolves for their beautiful fur. Roman, and his mother were the only survivors, escaping when they had the chance. The rest of his family didn't make it.

Since Roman was still only a pup, he couldn't help his mother hunt for food. She tried to teach him the best way she could on how to hunt, and kill your prey. As he grew older, he was able to help with that.

Even though they were without the rest of their family, they had each other, and that made them both happy. But their happiness didn't last.

Another pack had sensed they were nearby, and they both knew that they were in danger. Roman's mother had told him to leave, to go as far away as he possibly could. He didn't want to leave her alone, let her be killed by this other pack. She was growing old and weak, and she didn't have the strength anymore to keep on going. She knew that her son wouldn't be able to fight them off.

So, with a growing ache in his heart, Roman took her advice, and left her alone, all by herself. He felt guilty for doing so, blaming himself for his mother's death.

The first half of a year of being alone, he didn't want to go on. Just wanted to be dead. Wanted to join his family in the heavens that he had heard so much about. But as more time passed by, he realized that they wouldn't want him to just give up. He was the last wolf left from his pack, the only Samoan that still existed in this world. He would carry on their legacy, for however long that he lived.

Living life as lone wolf, it was very lonely, and he longed for companionship. But he knew that no other packs would take him in. Plus, where he lived, there no other wolves nearby.

The only clothes he wore right now, as he stood above his kill, was a pair of black pants. Even though, it was cold out here, the heat radiating from his body kept him warm still. But he knew he would have to go back to his home, the cave he lived in.

He picked up the elk, putting it over his shoulders. "You'll make a fine meal for me tonight. The meat on your bones will last for a good month, or so. Rest now, old one. Your suffering is over."

 **0000000**

He lit up a warm fire, some of the meat from the elk, placed over it. He rested back against the warm furs, letting his food cook.

It had been quite a busy night for him, trying to search for some food to eat. He was very lucky to find this elk. He would now have food for at least a whole month.

When his food was finished cooking, he removed it from the fire. He was very tired, and very hungry. His stomach was grumbling. He was going to finally eat a delicious meal at last.

Before he could get the first piece of meat into his mouth, he noticed a strange scent in the air. He sniffed at the scent, trying to find out what it could be. He didn't recognize it as any creature he knew of. "What is this? I never smelled anything like this before..."

He placed his food down. He would eat it once he got back. He decided to go to the source of this unfamiliar scent. He put on a shirt, and a cloak, with brown fur on it. He headed outside, following the scent.

It led him to an open field of snow, that was near a lake. His eyes spotted something lying in the snow. His confusion grew, as he got closer to whatever it was.

It was the body of a naked man. Was it a human? Or a wolf in human form? The man had fair skin that glowed underneath the moonlight, with auburn curls over his closed eyes.

Roman took a tentative step closer to the man, sniffing at him. He didn't smell like a human, nor a wolf. His scent smelled pure, innocent, untouched by the sin of this world. Smelled like a flower, but not any one that he knew of. If anything, the man's scent was similiar to a lily. He placed a hand on his skin, was felt delicate and soft under his touch.

"What are you?" He whispered. He couldn't figure what this man was. He noticed that the man was moving. Roman backed away from him as he sat up. He got a glimpse of his eyes when he looked up at Roman. His eyes were a pale shade of blue, with no irises in them.

Roman stayed very still, so he wouldn't frighten him. The man reached out both arms, trying to feel his way around him. When he tried to stand up, his legs were shaking, and he fell back into the snow.

 _'He must be blind, I don't think he can see me.'_

The man seemed harmless, so Roman took a small step towards him. The man turned his head towards him, hearing the snow crunching underneath his feet.

He opened his mouth to speak. "H-Hem?" _(Home.)_

Roman didn't understand what he was saying. "Who are you? Can you tell me where you're from?"

"Det har ar inte hemma." _(This is not home.)_

"I can't understand you." Roman leaned down, so he was face to face with him.

The man couldn't see him, but he could sense that he was there. He reached out a hand towards him, gently touching his face. He let a gasp, when his brushed over his skin. "Varg..." _(Wolf.)_

"Hmm?" Roman raised his eyebrow. He looked into the man's eyes, he could see his reflection in them. It wasn't his human form, but his wolf form.

"Romerska..." _(Roman.)_ The man whispered, a smile on his face.

"What? What was that?"

"Romerska, det ar jag, Dekanus." _(Roman, it is me, Dean.)_

Roman shook his head. How could he help this man if he couldn't understand a word he was saying. "I...I'm sorry...but I cannot help you, if you don't speak my language."

"Romerska...ta mig hem...nu gar vi hem..." _(Roman...take me home...let's go home...)_ The man's eyes fluttered shut, going limp in Roman's arms.

Roman shook him, trying to wake him up, but he was out cold.

Roman was unsure of what to do. He didn't know if he should take him back to his cave with him. It could be dangerous to bring this man with him, for his scent was very strong, and might attract other wolves.

But also...if he left him here, he might die. Considering he was blind, and had no idea where he was.

"I don't know what you are, or where you're from, but I'll try to help you in any way that I can."

He took off his cloak, wrapping it around his naked form. He picked him up, surprised at how light he was, almost feather like.

"I guess I won't be lonely anymore now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: So, here is the second chapter to Moonlight. I've decided to make this the prequel to Hold On, which I'll continue after Keep Me Safe is finished. But you won't find out until later in the story, how what happens in Moonlight, is connected to what happens in Hold on ;) Anyway, I hope everyone likes it :) And thank you for all of the support! :)**

Roman brought the strange man back to his cave, setting his naked form down in the soft furs. He wrapped them around him, that way so he wouldn't get cold. He worried that he may be sick, from being outside in the snow at night.

He watched over him while he slept. Still curious about where he had come from, what he was, and who he was. He wondered how he was going to be able to help him, when he couldn't even understand what he was saying.

The next morning, he woke up, feeling hands running through his hair. He looked up, seeing that the man he had saved, was awake, staring down at him. He smiled down at him.

"You're awake."

Roman sat up, moving away from him. "I...I can understand what you're saying now..."

"Roman, whats wrong?" The man crept closer to him.

"Stay back!" Roman growled at him. "Who the hell are you?"

The man stayed silent, tilting his head at Roman.

"Answer me! Speak!" Roman took out his knife, putting it up against the man's throat. He didn't even flinch, feeling the cold blade on his skin. "What the hell are you?"

"I don't know...I don't know what I am anymore. I can't remember much from my past, but I do remember you."

"What are you talking about? I don't know you...we've never met before until now..."

"So, you don't remember me? You weren't reborn with memories of us?"

"No...no, why would I be?" His knife broke the skin, a little bit of blood falling onto the furs. "Now tell me who you are, before I kill you."

"My name is Dean. I was reborn as a flower. A moon flower. That's where I come from, but it is not my home. And this place...this place is not your home either."

Roman lowered his knife, confused by what this man, Dean, was saying. "Of course this is my home. I live here."

"But you weren't born here. In this part of the world, in this time." He pointed his hands to himself. "Me, and you...this is not our true forms. We weren't originally born like this."

"I...I don't understand..."

Dean put his arms around him, nuzzling his face against his fur. "We need to go back home. Please take me home."

"I don't even know where that is..." Roman lifted his face up, seeing that he had a forlorn look on his face. He noticed a stray tear sliding down his cheek, which he wiped away. "Your eyes...whats wrong with your eyes?"

"I can't see you...but I can you feel your presence. I wasn't like this before."

 **0000000000**

He was now laying next to him, holding onto his hand, underneath the moon that was still full.

"Your skin...it is glowing..." Roman said, in awe at how beautiful Dean looked.

"Blooming...I only bloom when it is a full moon."

"Now I know why you feel so soft...so delicate...so fragile. As if you could break just by me touching you." His hands traced over his back, feeling a large scar near his shoulder blade. "How did you get that?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes. You did it so you could save me. To save our future."

"D-Dean...I need to ask you something. Why me? Why did you come to me?"

"I came back so I could fix what I couldn't in the past."

"What happened in the past?"

"I couldn't stop you two from fighting. Jealousy took over both of your hearts, destroying what we once had. I tried to stop you two, but in the end, I couldn't. I was too late."

Roman was about to ask who this other person was, but he soon heard another wolf howling in the distance. He turned back into his wolf form, stepping in front of Dean. "Another wolf is here. Must have smelled your scent. We need to get you back to my cave."

"He won't hurt us."

"You don't know that! He could be dangerous for all we know."

"He is not dangerous, he just wants to be with us again. Its Seth. Seth came back to us."


End file.
